


Almost Gone

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler has a bad game vs the Canucks and on the plane ride home Jamie comforts him





	

It was just after Tyler scored the 3-2 goal against the Canucks that he was called for what he thought was a bull-shit penalty for slashing. He grumbled and pleaded his case but to no avail so he trooped off to the sin bin like a good little boy.

Tyler felt a stick tap his butt and turned to see Jamie gaze sympathetically at him before a determined look appeared on his face that said ‘we’re going to so fucking kill this off.“

Nope. Didn’t end up that way, to say the least. Radim Vrbata tied it up with over a minute left, causing Tyler to hang his head in shame and leave the box. He heard Jamie say

"Ty….honey…..” but Tyler ignored him and slumped on the bench.

“Fuckity fuck FUCK!” Tyler swore vicously just as Jamie’s hand reached out with a fibre bar for Tyler to take a bite out of. Tyler glanced at it, looks up at Jamie, and takes a bite, somewhat satisfying him.

After that, it was all good. They ended up winning 4-3 in overtime, forgetting about Tyler’s penalty.

Well, the team did anyway.

It was a different story for Tyler.

Tyler went through the motions after the game, doing a sweaty interview for CBC before showering and getting on the bus that led to the plane. He sighed heavily as he sat down in the window seat and proceeded to zone out.

Tyler had closed his eyes and settled in for a little nap that he hoped would bring some peace before he heard a very familiar and comforting voice say,

“I know what you’re thinking and STOP IT!!! A frown doesn’t look good on your face.”

It was Jamie and he sat down in his usual seat beside Tyler. The seat arrangement had been like this since they first met and showed no signs of ending.

Jamie and Tyler were like peanut butter and jelly; go good together and would always be good together.

“Huh? Oh…hey Bennie. I’m just tired, that’s all. No big,” smiled Tyler, putting on a act and hoping to fool Jamie, even though he knew that was a long shot.

Jamie let nothing get past him, especially when it came to Tyler or Jordie. Where those two were concerned, Jamie was always the first to know what was up and to protect them even if they insisted they were 'fine’.

Jamie merely shook his head, lifted up the armrest, and pulled Tyler in against his body, cuddling him by wrapping his arm around Tyler’s shoulders.

“Nice try Segsy boy but you can’t lie to me so why try? You did really good tonight…..no…don’t even say otherwise!!!That was a HUGE ass goal that you scored for us, just like you’ve been doing all year. That was a bullshit penalty if you ask me and the Canucks just got lucky. I saw you looking all frustrated in the box and I have never felt so helpless in my life. I wanted to go racing over there and sweep you up in my arms and just steal you away and hide from tonight. But I couldn’t. But we got 'em though. Swept the season series too. Come on Segs, show me that smile. You know how much I love that smile,” smiled Jamie, watching as Tyler slowly cracked a smile, one of his famous Seguin smiles.

The two were interrupted by exaggerated gagging that came from Jordie, two rows back and over. Jamie and Tyler both rolled their eyes.

“Good fucking grief, could you two get any more nauseating? I think I’m about to puke. Either that or call the dentist because that was just too sweet. Ugh…you two,” mocked Jordie, as Jamie stuck his tongue out at him. 'Oh really Chubbs? Sticking your tongue out at me? Real mature assbum. What are you. 10?“

Tyler laughed at the brothers’ bickering before Jamie got up suddenly. He looked up confused at Jamie, who gestured towards Jordie, who had retreated back into his own world.

"Just going to make sure Jordie’s okay. He was scratched tonight and I know he’s hurt by it, even if he doesn’t say it. He was looking forward to playing in front of our family and friends and then not to?I’m going to beat it out of him if I have to. I’ll be back after,” promised Jamie, leaning down and kissing Tyler on his forehead.

After Jamie had moved over to sit down next to his brother and began a captainly and brotherly talk, Tyler smiled to himself as he gazed out the window.

Tyler couldn’t help but look back at Jordie and smirk at him when he heard Jordie say

“I’m the big brother Jamie, NOT YOU!! Hey!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic i am posting on here because a lovely person on another fandom has encouraged me to do so. They know who they are and thank you for bringing me out of my shell.
> 
> It may not be super long and it is short but I hope to grow them longer as I write more.
> 
> I am on tumblr where I post my work also. I'm called gottalovethatloki
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
